


Rewind

by 221castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Canon Compliant, Caring Mary Winchester, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Mary Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, POV John Winchester, Pre-Canon, Protective Mary Winchester, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221castiel/pseuds/221castiel
Summary: Mary's worried Dean isn't ready for the news, what if he doesn't want to be a big brother
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Rewind

"Ya sure you're ready to tell him?" John asked softly, looking to Mary, though his wife's eyes never met his. Instead she looked to the other side of the kitchen where Dean sat at the table colouring.

Mary gave a small nod, her blonde ponytail bobbing, her beautiful green eyes still on Dean. They were always on Dean, no matter how hard John tried. That was the way it always seemed to be since Dean was born; no longer him and Mary against the world, but Dean and Mary, while John stood on the sideline. Nothing more than a passed thought, second best to her new first.

"I'm worried about him," Mary whispered, low enough that only John would be able to hear.

John himself glanced to their son, raising an eyebrow in question. He would never admit it out loud, Mary would be furious, but some change might be good for Dean, some kind of disruption in the perfect life he'd been handed him.

Mary would kill him for even thinking it.

John's gaze stayed on their son until Dean looked his way, their eyes meeting for barely a second before John quickly looked back to Mary. "What if he doesn't want a sibling," Mary continued.

Her lips sat in a frown, and for a moment all John wanted was to see her usual smile. She didn't deserve the stress that she was being put through, all of it seeming at once.

House problems, financial problems, looking after Dean.

It was too much for her to handle, especially now pregnant, though no matter how many times John suggested they put Dean in daycare Mary would refuse. He doesn't like it, she would insist. The kids are mean to him, she'd continue, John never listened to the rest, and instead walked out rolling his eyes.

"It's going to be okay," John whispered back. He reached out, entwining their fingers, Mary's hand soft against his, the way it always was. The way it was supposed to be "He'll be fine."

"But what if he isn't," finally Mary looked to John, her green eyes meeting his.

For a moment John couldn't reply, too busy staring at the vibrant green, studying the flecks of gold that scattered her irises like stars. Her puckered out lips soft, and gently pressed together. The freckles that were just visible across her cheeks.

Every inch of her skin, every beautiful feature.

"Mary." John finally said. "He's going to be okay."

She gave a small nod, her gaze once again going back to Dean. She took a step towards their son, letting her hand fall from John's as she continued to walk away.

John hesitated at first before he followed her.

"Hey baby," Mary greated softly, once John had stopped next her. Though she crouched to the ground, making herself a little shorter than Dean, John stayed standing.

"Hi mommy!" The child smiled back. He glanced to paper he coloured on one last time before looking to Mary with a wide smile.

He didn't look up to John, and John didn't blame him, it wasn't like him and Dean were close. It was clear form day one that Dean was Mary's, something with each passing day was only further confirmed.

At first it had bothered John, though now. He'd grown to live with it, he still had Mary, and that was all that mattered.

"Me and daddy wanna talk to you about something important." Mary continued, in her the soft voice she always spoke around Dean. John had at one point tried to stop it, he's not a baby anymore, John had said, though the glare Mary had sent him made it very clear, how she raised Dean was not to be questioned. Ever.

Mary shifted slightly, looking up to John as if waiting for him to speak though he only looked back.

"We were wondering," Mary said, looking back to Dean, "how you would feel about being a brother."

"Me?" Dean barely whispered, getting a small laugh from Mary.

"Yah Baby, You."

Dean's wide eyes looked up to John, with a slightly confused expression, though John could only shift slightly, unsure exactly how he should stand, or where. Things were always that way around Dean.

Awkward.

Forced.

Unnatural.

When they'd found out Mary was pregnant with Dean, all John had heard about was the connection you felt immediately with your child. A love like no other. He'd been told about it over and over, and when the doctor had said they would be having a boy, John had never been more excited, he'd planned everything out, soccer teams, going to watch superhero movies, playing in the dirt.

Being a boy.

though the older Dean got the quicker that fantasy slipped away.

Dean wasn't what John had expected. His son wasn't what he was supposed to be. Dean liked to colour, not play sports. He liked dancing along to music, and talking with stuffed animals. He wasn't super loud, or destructive, instead gentle and kind, preferring to watch raindrops race down their window then jump in the puddles.

He wasn't the boy John had expected, and the connection that was supposed to be so easy, seemed almost impossible.

John glanced to Mary for help, though she only looked back, holding the stare until he finally looked back to their son. "Is that okay?" John finally asked.

The slightly confused expression that had once rested across Dean's features grew into a wide grin. "Yah!" Dean cried.

The child jumped from the kitchen cahir, leaving his crayons behind and instead wrapping his arms around Mary. Immediately the smile John used to see so often spread across Mary's face as she looked down at her son, the smile he used to be able to make happen himself, now it seemed to only come for Dean.

"Where's my baby?" Dean asked, still wrapped in Mary's arms.

John himself continued to stand, opting to watch instead of be a part of the conversation. "They aren't here yet," Mary laughed. "Do you want a brother or sister?"

"A bratha!" Dean cried, getting a small smile from John. He hoped it was a boy as well, just like he had the first time. A boy that would play catch, and build blocks, and wouldn't cry when he stepped on bugs. A boy.

"So you're excited to be a big brother?" Dean nodded his head, still smiling widely. "Oh baby," Mary whispered softly, she ran a hand through Dean's hair trying to calm the messy strands of golden blond before she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You're going to be the best big brother."


End file.
